How To Save Your Sister
by Reni201
Summary: When Elsa's sister disappears, leaving a simple note behind, Elsa is desperate to do whatever it takes to get Anna back; including recruiting Jack Frost to help. Jack is willing to help, but who is on the move to make sure Anna is never found? Find out...*evil laugh*. Rated T for depressing and dark situations with a dash of hurtful feelings to wrap it up in later chapters. (Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1 - Let's Find Your Sister

**Hey guys, this is my first Disney and Dreamworks crossover. Actually it's my first fanfiction story. It's my first story altogether, shall we say. We'll see how this goes. I'll upload a chapter weekly-ish. If you guys really want I suppose I could do it daily. So yeah. Let's ruummbbleee! Let the reading commence!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own NOTHING of Frozen, or Dreamworks ROTG; just wanted to make that loud and clear. :)**

* * *

><p>Trying hard not to yawn, Jack Frost tiptoed in through the back door of Dreamworks and Disney Ltd., buffeted by a blast of freezing air. Man, he was tired. His late night date on Saturday was finally catching up on him, as had Sunday's double shift surveillance gig for the fraud insurance case.<p>

Jack detoured into the small kitchen, peeking to see if anyone was around before making a beeline for the coffee pot. He rubbed his hands together to restore circulation, as he pulled a mug from the closet and placed it on the counter trying not to make any noise.

"About time you got here."

At the reproving comment behind him, Jack stifled a groan. So much for sneaking in an hour late.

He poured his coffee, tipped his head back, took a long swallow, and braced himself as he turned.

With a pointed glance at her watch, Merida folded her arms across her chest, raised an eyebrow, and waited with a deathly glare.

"The streets are a sheet of ice."

Why he felt the need to justify his late entry to the office manager escaped-and very much so annoyed-him.

Merida increased her glare and tapped her finger on her arm.

"I got here on time."

Touché.

He took another swig of his coffee.

"I had another busy weekend."

"I'll bet. Who was it this Saturday, the rocket scientist you brought to the picnic who forgot to refigerate the potato salad and made us all sick, or the nuclear physicist from last year's Christmas party who thought computer forensics was a new video game?"

He did _NOT_ need a lecture first thing on a Monday morning.

"For the record, I worked all day yesterday. And I mean all day." Eager to change the subject, he squinted at a large black streak in her red curly hair.

"What happened the purple?"

"I was in a black mood," she paused, tapping her chin, as recognition passed through her face. "And don't change the subject!" she tipped her chin up defiantly at him, almost daring him to challenge her.

Mug still in hand, he gazed at her over the rim of his cup as he took another sip of the coffee, fighting the urge to laugh into his beverage. Always trying to start a fight.

"We have a new client in the waiting room, who fought her way through the ice storm. She has been twiddling her thumbs for the past half hour, which I've noticed hasn't calmed her nerves. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"It didn't ring." He needed a nap so bad.

"Is the battery dead?"

"No." He pulled it off his belt.

The battery was dead.

Wow.

He must be more tired than he thought: he never forgot to charge his batteries.

"I guess it needs to be charged."

"I guess it does. You want me to show her back?"

"In a minute." He snagged a packet of sugar to cut the bitterness of the coffee.

Merida gave him a disapproving look. "I bet you ate a bowl of sugarcoated ceral this morning too."

Without responding, he ripped the top off the packet and the full contents in-more in an act of defiance than prudence.

"That's what I figured." She swiveled in her high-heeled leather boots and excited into the hall with a swish of her short skirt and a smug look on her face.

Picking up book, he threw it over his shoulder, not bothering to turn as he heard a short gasp of surprise after a thump. A smirk flickered across his face.

He had hit his target.

* * *

><p>"He'll be with you in a couple of minutes."<p>

Elsa turned as the receptionist reentered the waiting area rubbing her back leg as she slightly limped to her desk. "Thanks."

Clasping her hands together in her lap, she stole another look at the receptionist. Her streak of black which almost disappeared in her mass of red curls, miniskirt, boots, clunky metal jewellery and heavy handed makeup was more than a bit off-putting.

Anna would no doubt approve of her splashy look.

Just one more example of the 180-degree difference of their viewpoints.

On the other hand, if she hadn't found Merida's number in Anna's room, she would've had to go to a regular Private Investigator, and this was a whole lot better.

"I can show you back now."

As the receptionist spoke again, Elsa rose and joined her at the door behind her desk. Merida pushed through, then led the way down a carpeted hall to the first office on the right, where she paused and gave a discreet knock on the half-closed door.

"Your client is here." She stepped aside and gestured for Elsa to enter.

"Thanks." As Elsa murmured the word, she slipped past the receptionist, crossed the threshold... and did a double take.

While glitzy Hollywood-type PIs might be more fabrication than reality, the athletic-looking man who rose to greet her did fit the stereotype. As he circled the desk to shake her hand, she did a quick assessment. He was tall, topping her five-and-a-half-foot frame by a good six inches, and definitely handsome. He had shock-white hair and the eyes of a clear blue sky.

"Ms. Summers, I'm Jack Frost." He took her hand, his firm grip warm and reassuring.

She smirked as she pulled her hands from his, trying not show how much that little touch had her insides go all fluttery.

"_The_ Jack Frost?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot, you wouldn't believe how many times my parents had a laugh about that."

Somehow even that little fact about was able to calm her down and make her smile.

_Remember why you're here Elsa._

Right.

He gestured to the chair to the side of the room. "Please, have a seat."

As she walked over and slid into a chair, he gestured toward the door.

"Did Merida offer you a beverage?"

"Yes. I turned her down, but I'm rethinking coffee."

"No problem. Cream or sugar?"

"Just cream, please."

"I'll be back in just a minute. Please make yourself comfortable."

* * *

><p>This case was looking better and better by the minute.<p>

_Especially_ the client.

A goofy grin spread across Jack's face as he put a dollop of cream into the coffee, watching as it turned to a light brown.

While he was usually interested in blondes, this one _really _caught his eye. Especially her hair. It was the first thing he noticed when he saw her.

It was a shame she wore it in that French braid, becoming as the style was. He'd prefer to see out loose and full. Then again, the hair helped to point out her beautiful blue eyes, full lips and model-like high cheekbones. _Man _was she good-looking.

Still grinning, Jack straightened his tie and took the coffee from the counter and made his way to his office. While the company had a discreet law about dating clients, there was no rule against looking...and enjoying. Setting himself into professional mode he made his way to his office and handed the coffee to Elsa, watching as she tried not to shiver. He fought the urge to grab her hands and warm them in his.

Man did he have it bad.

Instead, he quickly made his way to his desk and collected a few stray papers, and set them into a neat position and knitted his hands together on the desk.

"So how can I help you Ms. Summers? Merida mentioned a run-away situation?"

Elsa sighed and set the coffee down after a few sips.

"Yeah, it's my sister, Anna Summers. She's been missing for about... well I'd say 17 hours now. I checked with her school to verify that she did attend school, she left with about £100 from my bank account and she took her phone."

"Anything else?"

"No, but she left her SIM card."

Jack nodded. Clever girl: without the SIM she would be untraceable.

He let his gaze linger on Elsa as he ran his hands through his hair as he began to slowly lean back.

"Did she leave a note of some kind?"

"Yes." Elsa pulled a note out of her pocket and set it on the desk in front of him. Jack picked up the note and began to read.

_Elsa,_

_This isn't working out for either of us, I'm sorry. I'm going away, so things will be better for you._  
><em>I think that things will be better that way, for us to go our separate ways.<em>

_Goodbye,_

_Anna._

Jack lifted his head in question and met her gaze head on.

"So I'm guessing by the note your relationship wasn't too great?"

It was Elsa's turn let her head drop.

"Yeah, our Mother and Father died on a cruise ship and I've become her "guardian" ever since. We never really got on that much, but we still looked out for one another. I really didn't see this coming."

She sucked in a breath and held up her head.

"I just want to make sure she's safe."

"How old is she?"

"16." **(A/N Yeah yeah, I'm fully aware Anna's really eighteen but in this case, if she was eighteen, there'd be no point to look for her because she'd legally be an adult so, don't complain.)**

Jack let out a low whistle.

As a sixteen year-old, she could be anywhere. Teenagers were getting smarter and smarter thanks to school, and with today's tech and gadgets, who knew where she'd be.

"Do you have a picture of Anna?"

"Yeah it's...in my bag...somewhere..."

Elsa turned and took out her bag and fished around in her purse for a while Jack tried to digest all the information he'd been thrown. The case didn't have much promise.

Rocky relations, untraceable, 16 years old and missing for 17 hours?

Pretty unlikely that Anna was probably ever going to be found.

"Here." Snapped out of his train of thoughts, he reached forward to take the picture, and scrutinized the picture under his hard glare.

Two girls were in the photo, one he recognized as Elsa and the other he assumed could only be Anna. They were at a concert and both of the had turned around to wave at the camera with arms wrapped around each other. He let out a little smile. Who knew so much hid underneath that one photo.

"Looks like you had fun there."

Elsa let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, until Anna got sick and vomited all over my shoes."

Jack let a small snigger escape from his mouth as he then handed the photo back to Elsa. She clenched her hands in her lap and lowered her head as her taut body posture spelled WORRY in capital letters.

Jack's smile vanished. Here he was laughing when she was stressed as could be. He got up from his desk and walked round to Elsa. He put his hand on her shoulder when she didn't respond to his departure from his desk. She tensed, looking up at him in confusion.

"I won't lie to you Elsa. The first 24 hours are critical. I'll take your case, but it won't be cheap."

"Really, you will?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Indeed. But we'd better get moving." He picked up his jacket from his chair and opened the door for her, gesturing for her to enter the hallway before her.

"But-but where are we going?"

Jack merely smiled.

"To find your sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yay! Jack takes the case! Let the chemistry begin!**

**Now I just wanna clear a few things up.**

**First up, Anna ran away because she felt pinned down by her sister and wanted to explore the world and felt guilty for their parent's death.**

**Second, Hans will be featured in this story, but surprise surprise, he will be a misunderstood villain.**

**Third, reviews are appreciated. A LOT.**

**Next up on Kidnapped (I feel like I'm on a TV show) :**

* * *

><p>This wasn't what she'd envisioned when she'd walked out of Elsa's house three days ago.<p>

As Rapunzel turned Anna around and began to walk away, Anna caught a glimpse of Hans Westerguard waking in their direction.

"...It's obvious you don't belong here. I have plenty of room at my place for you to hang out until the blizzard clears."

... Hans grinned. "I'm not serial killer, if that's what you're thinking..."

Tempted but wary, she tucked the card in her coat. "I'll think about it, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Ren xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Think About It

**OMG. Guys, what is happening?!**

**I thought no one was going to notice my little story and, wow. You guys are so encouraging. *Air hug***

**I think you all deserve this chapter for just being the best!**

**Enjoy! *bawls eyes out***

* * *

><p>Nothing had gone according to plan.<p>

Blanket draped over her shoulders, Anna huddled on the coat, back propped against the wall in the church basement where she'd tossed and turned for the past two nights.

She was supposed to be in Kent by now, settled in with Jasmine's who was sharing with three other girls, at the apartment looking for a job.

Instead, she was spending her days seeking warmth in fast-food restaurants and her nights in a homeless shelter.

This wasn't what she had envisioned when she'd walked out of Elsa's house three days ago.

A shudder rippled through as she relayed the events that had occurred the past few days. She had just missed the bus to Kent by 15 minutes, and since a blizzard had hit the area over here so hard, all buses from here to Kent were cancelled.

Anna heaved a sigh.

"You ready to go?"

At the question, Anna turned her head to meet the gaze of Rapunzel. Thank her lucky stars she'd run into the eighteen-year-old at the bus terminal. After being on her own for close to two years, Rapunzel knew her way around the system. If it hadn't been for her, Anna would have never have found a place to sleep on the first night of her escape of Elsa's.

Guilt washed over her as she thought of how she had worded it. It wasn't really an escape, it was just a way to say that she and Elsa had to go their own way. But that didn't stop her to think about how good it would be after three days of being on her own in the winter to be home with her sister. Anna shivered as reality hit her between the eyes. Elsa would never forgive her for running away, and she wouldn't care anyway.

"Yeah. I guess." Anna pulled the blanket from around her shoulders, tugging her backpack from beneath her hammock began to stand up.

"I asked around." Rapunzel adjusted the strap of her guitar case into a different position on her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side. "I thought someone could've known of an empty building we could hang out in but no luck. We're going to have to crash at Burger King 'till they toss us out. It's too far to walk to a mall."

"Do you think the bus might be running today?" Anna hefted her backpack onto her back add she began to follow Rapunzel out of the center.

"Nope, it's still snowing like crazy as you can see. My guess is we're stuck here for another two days. But hey... at least the food's free, the place is warm, and the bedding is clean. Can't ask for anything more than that right?

Yeah, she could - just at home and not in her current situation.

Rapunzel stopped at the sound of a male voice and Anna tumbled into her. Rapunzel turned and smirked at Anna. "Looks like your friend wants to say goodbye. I'll just fade into the background and I'll meet you when you're done."

As Rapunzel spun Anna around and walked away, she caught a glimpse of Hans Westergaurd waking her direction. He was hardly a friend, but they'd spent lots of time talking the past three nights during his volunteer shift. Well, she'd done most of the talking, he'd just listened. He was a nice guy too, even if he was closer to Elsa's age.

Anna could feel her eyes watering thinking about Elsa.

Again.

"Heading out?" He stopped beside her and smiled.

"Yeah. How come you're still here? Won't you be late for work?"

Hadn't he said something about a day job with kids or something?

"The shelter is shorthanded because of the weather - no one can get here by car, plus the daycare centre where I work is closed today." He shrugged.

"So where are you headed?"

"Rapunzel suggested Burger King."

"Not a bad idea. Not too far from here either."

"Do you think they'll have a payphone?"

"Hard to say in this cellular age." He squinted at her in a soft but serious gaze. "Are you thinking of calling your sister?"

"No!" The abrupt response alerted a few passers-by as they walked past.

"No." She said in a softer tone. "Like I told you...we don't get along. I completely ruined her life when I came along. Trust me, she's glad I'm gone."

Her conscience prickled as she shifted from one foot to the other. Elsa did care about her. She knew that. But she was way too strict. More strict than her dad had been - even their mum. Even if Elsa's intentions were good, rules were for little kids. If she stayed, they'd keep clashing, just as she and their dad had, no matter how much they loved each other.

And look how that had ended.

Swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat, She tightened her grip on the strap of her backpack and tried to ignore the question that continually strobed across her brain: Would he still be alive if she hadn't been such a pain in the neck for him?

Maybe.

Tears sprang to her eyes as the familiar answer flashed across her mind. She angrily brushed them away, hoping that Hans didn't notice her futile attempts to ignore the past.

He did.

"Hey." Hans touched her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's just been a tough couple of days."

His features softened in sympathy. "I hear you. So who do you need to call?"

"The girl I was supposed to stay with in Kent. I told I would be there over the weekend, I should give her an update."

After a brief hesitation, Hans pulled out his cell, pressed a few keys and handed it over. "You can use mine."

"Are you sure?" She reached for it even as she asked the question.

"Definitely, it's okay with me."

"I'll keep it short." She turned to side and dug for Jasmine's contact information out of her money belt, then tapped in the number. After three rings, it rolled to voicemail. She was probably at work.

"Hey Jasmine, it's Anna Summers. I'm stranded back at home-" She felt her throat clogging up at the word home.

_Get yourself together Anna!_

"-sorry, back home. A blizzard hit the area but I'll be coming up there as soon as I can. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way, see you soon."

She handed the phone back. "Thanks."

Hans slipped the phone back into his pocket, looked around, and lowered his voice. "Listen...this isn't normal procedure so please keep this to yourself...but I feel bad for you, having to stay in a place like this. It's obvious you don't belong here. I have plenty of room at my place for you to hang out until the blizzard clears. I live only about 10 minutes drive from here."

Anna stared at him, alarm bells clanging. Go out with a man she didn't know to his house? No way, no how. That would just be plain dumb. And she had done her share of dumb things. The very fact that she was in a homeless shelter proved it.

As if he'd read her mind, Hans grinned. "I'm not serial killer, if that's what you're thinking, though I don't blame you for being suspicious. We live in a crazy world. If it makes you more comfortable, you can invite her too." He gestured toward Rapunzel, who shot a quizzical look to Anna as if to say "_he better not be talking about me"_.

"You can share the guestroom." Anna yanked her gaze back to Hans as he continued. "It has twin beds and its own bath. I can't promise you luxurious five-star hotel accommodations, but they beat this. And I'm not a bad cook."

Rapunzel was invited too? That put a better spin on it. Safety in numbers and all that stuff. And round about anything was better than this place.

Torn, Anna chewed on her lower lip. Maybe Hans was simply being a good Samaritan. He volunteered in a homeless shelter after all. You had to be a kind person to do that, right?

Right?

Her resolve to say no wavered.

Apparently sensing her indecision, Hans pulled out a card, jotting down a phone number on the back and held it out to her. " I'll tell you what. Take this and give me a call later if you decide to accept. I'm sure someone will loan you a phone. I have a four-wheel drive, and it's no trouble to pick you _both_ up. That's my work card, so you can see I'm gainfully employed. And, I have a background check to work both here-" he gestured to the shelter "And here." He tapped the card.

Tempted but wary, she tucked the card in her coat. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sure."

"Hans! Can you give me a hand with this table?"

With a wave, he acknowledged the older man who summoned him. "I'll be there in a sec." He turned back to her. "I'm not working here tonight, so if you decide to pass up on my offer, I wish you the best of luck." He stuck his hand out. Anna took it, searching his eyes. She saw nothing but sincerity in their depths. "Thanks, for the offer...and for talking to me last night."

"I'm glad I was here for you. It's tough to be on your own." He gave her fingers a squeeze and released them. "See you around." With a mock salute, he zigzagged through the cots in the direction of the waiting volunteer.

Anna began making her way to Rapunzel. She had talked to Hans too, and so far, all her advice had been sound. As Anna joined her, she fingered the card in her pocket- and made a decision. Once they found a warm place to hunker down for a few hours, she'd get her new friend's judgment on his invitation.

And she would trust that judgment.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you all deserved a long chapter today, cos, well, I really wanted to show you guys that your reviews really help me out.<strong>

**Also I couldn't really end it because whenever I did I just couldn't really end it on a cliffhanger and even so the end of this chapter kinda' flops.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Next on How To Save Your Sister:**

* * *

><p>A woman, who, under other circumstances, he might be interested in getting to know better.<p>

Her heart surged. Could they have found Anna?

"I can see you haven't been on the street long."

She finished off her eclectic meal in a few more bites, downed with water form the discarded cup she'd rinsed out in the ladies' room, and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Let's roll."

* * *

><p><strong>Ren xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - I Ain't A Tramp Yet

**A/N**

**Is this life?**

**Wooooowwww. Thank you guys for the reviews. Please keep going!**

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns: Thanks girl! Your reviews are SUPER encouraging. Please don't stop!**

**Miss Anly: I know right? I just can't get enough of jelsa fanfiction. Sometimes I feel like there's something wrong with me...**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Jack slammed the phone back into the cradle.<p>

The case was going nowhere.

"Another dead end?" Jack cast an apologetic look toward Elsa, a little embarrassed that she had seen him lose his temper.

"Sorry about that. It's just, we've tried about fifteen people, I have to give them all my credentials, which takes about half an hour, and then-"

"And then we find out they don't know a thing about Anna."

Jack moved his hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, let's just try this one, and then we can try something else."

He shot her a look that said "really-you're-going-to-put-me-through-this-again?" with a raised brow.

Her sudden smile blindsided him. Her lips parted to show a row of perfectly straight teeth and the twinkle in her eyes lit up her face , chasing away the worry. Her features relaxed, giving him a glimpse of a different, carefree version of this woman.

A woman, who, under other circumstances, he might be interested in getting to know better.

_Never going to happen, she's a client remember?_

Right.

"Fine, I'll do it." Elsa snatched the phone from the cradle and turned back to the yellow pages to find a homeless shelter. Meanwhile, Jack took the moment to regain his composure.

_GET A GRIP! This is pathetic! The woman is meant to be falling to her knees not you! You are Jack Frost! Major playboy, awesome athletic dude and with a career you always wanted. What is wrong with you?_

He had absolutely no idea.

"Here." He turned to see Elsa holding the phone out to him.

All warnings flew out the door.

He took the phone from her, fingers slightly brushing hers, he fought the urge to shiver. He saw Elsa jerk her hand away, like she'd been slapped. He grimaced to himself.

_Well done Frost._

He put the phone to his ear and began his last phone call.

Hopefully for a long time to come: he was so sick and tired of phone calls.

* * *

><p>Elsa held her hand out away from her, like it was a tentacle that had grown from her body.<p>

Had he felt it too? The little shiver that had run down her arm and spine?

She looked at Jack again, studying his features. His cold blue-grey eyes stared at no place in particular and his lips moved in a form of words she could no longer hear.

She turned around and could've slapped herself. What was she doing? Her sister was missing and here she was ogling a man who she had paid to help her, not to stare at. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jack give her a thumbs-up and gestured to the phone.

Her heart surged. Could they have found Anna?

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how much food people waste." Rapunzel slid into the Burger King booth with items she'd retrieved from the trash can near the door. "We have a feast fit for two princesses." As Anna watched, Rapunzel set her bounty on the table and shrank in disgust. No way was she going to eat other people's garbage.<p>

"I can see you haven't been on the street long." Rapunzel proceeded to cut off the tooth-marked end of the muffin with a plastic knife." Once you get hungry enough, you'll lose your delicate sensibilities."

"I had a doughnut at the shelter."

Rapunzel gave an unladylike snort. "You think that food's any better? Most of the stuff at those places are donated because it's out-of-date or going bad. Trust me-this is a lot fresher."

Fresher-perhaps-but far less sanitary.

She hoped.

Chewing on a hash brown, Rapunzel returned to the topic Anna had raised before her new friend's scavenging expedition. "This Hans guy is right about the security check. I've stayed in enough of those places to know how they work. If he passed it, he's probably safe. But he's taking a big risk though. I don't think the volunteers are supposed to get involved customers."

"They aren't. He kinda' implied it was against the rules and asked me not to say anything to anyone."

"Sounds true enough, let's see the card he gave you." Anna dug it out of her purse and handed it to the other girl.

After wiping her hands on a paper napkin, Rapunzel picked it up.

"Looks legit. We could always call directory assistance and see if the numbers for real. Then we could call and make sure he actually works where he says he does on this card."

"But...we don't have a phone."

"I bet all my money there's one at the quick shop we passed on our way here. You got any change?"

"Just about."

"Cool. Let me finish my food and we'll see if he's for real."

"And if he does?"

Rapunzel licked her fingers. "I say we go for it. If he'd just asked you, I'd be worried. There are a lot of perverted guys out there, and you can't be too careful-even with guys who seem on the up-and-up." A shadow flickered across Rapunzel's face, and Anna had the a feeling Rapunzel was speaking form experience. "But if he's willing to have me tag-along, I doubt he's up to no good, especially if he really does work at that daycare place. And we already know he works regularly at the shelter, which is a plus. Those places might not be too picky about their workers, but they screen them pretty thoroughly. I talked to him quite a bit too. I talked to him quite a bit too, and he seemed okay. The typical do-gooder type."

She finished off her eclectic meal in a few more bites, downed with water form the discarded cup she'd rinsed out in the ladies' room, and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Let's roll."

* * *

><p><strong>So what happens with Rapunzel and Anna? Do you think Hans checks out? Is he really a do-gooder? Have Elsa and Jack found Anna? <strong>

**Please review!**

**And as always, thanks for reading, it really hits me right in the feels.**

**Next on How To Save Your Sister:**

* * *

><p>Her pulse took a leap when she saw that it was him, as well as her spirits.<p>

Elsa gently probed her aching jaw. "What do you suggest in the meantime?"

"That's my plan. I've got sturdy boots, an Explorer four-wheel drive, and the roads to myself. It'll be a piece of warm chocolate cake."

"I'll be ready."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>See ya peeps!<strong>

**Ren xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Attack Of The Soup Cans

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry.**

**I know I released this chapter pretty late, and I'm sorry.**

**But, and I know excuses never help anyone:**

**On Thursday I had Parents' Evening (O_O) on Friday I had a party, on Saturday I went to Thorpe Park (I now sound like a man) and on Sunday I slept all day.**

**Yeah...**

**That doesn't really help does it?**

**#laziestpersonintheworld.**

**Sorry! :(**

**Anyways, moving on to better things, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Arms folded tight against her chest, Elsa watched the relentless snow batter the widow. The last remnants of light had faded long ago, leaving gloom in their wake.<p>

Where could Anna be?

Was she warm and safe...or cold and at risk?

Had she taken chances that had put her in danger?

Apparently Jack Frost hadn't yet found the answer to any of those questions, in the eight hours that had passed since her visit to the Dreamworks and Disney Ltd. He had only been able to say that she had been in a homeless shelter for the last night or so.

She turned away from the gathering darkness, rubbing her arms to generate some warmth. She needed to eat, hungry or not. The small container of yogurt she'd downed to quiet the protests of her stomach wasn't going to hold her through the evening.

Making her way toward the kitchen of her small bungalow, she switched on every lamp she passed, hoping the light would dispel the shadows and brighten her outlook. She only got half her wish. The light vanquished only the shadows in the room.

With a sigh, she inventoried the refrigerator. She could nuke the leftover Chinese takeout form last night, but would her unsettled stomach accept such a heavy meal? Probably not...best to go with a safer option.

As she opened the cabinet and started to pull out a can of chicken noodle soup from a shelf above her head, the phone on the counter gave a sudden, sharp trill. She jumped, losing her grip on the soup. Before she could grab it, the can pitched over the edge of the shelf, ricocheted off her chin, and plummeted to the floor.

Elsa ignored both the rolling can and the throbbing pain along her jawline as she grabbed for the phone.

_Please let it be Jack Frost._

For once, her wishes were granted.

Her pulse took a leap when she saw that it was him, as well as her spirits.

She put the phone to her ear. "Any news?" Her words came out in a breathless, hopeful rush.

"Some. I found out through Anna's call log and recording that she planned to go to Jasmine Agraba in Kent.

The name rang no bells.

But it was a great lead.

Elsa groped for the edge of the table and sank into a chair.

"Knowing where she's headed is huge step forward."

"True, but I'd prefer to find her before she leaves."

"I agree."

"I also called Jasmine's number and left a message. She hasn't gotten back to me yet, but I'll keep trying if I don't hear from her."

Elsa gently probed her aching jaw. "What do you suggest in the meantime?"

"I've done some legwork today, figuratively speaking, given the weather."

She listened as he filled her in, suppressing a shudder at his update that Anna had gone to a homeless shelter to wait out the storm. It made sense, given her limited funds, but she wouldn't wish that on any sixteen-year-old, no matter how grown-up they thought themselves to be.

"Only one downtown winter emergency shelter sent teams to Gateway Station on Friday. I spoke with the director, who reviewed their check in records for the past two nights. Anna's name wasn't on the list."

Elsa's hopes took a nosedive. "So it was a dead end then."

"Not if she used a fake name."

"Don't homeless shelters tell the people to show their ID or something like that to sleep there?"

"That's usually what happens, but with this blizzard, facilities might be looser. I'll scope out the place. If Anna's not there, I'll ask around, see if anyone remembers seeing a girl that fits Anna's description. Even though the director wouldn't violate the privacy by giving me their names, he did offer me to hang around the shelter and talk to the people on duty. That could be fruitful.

"You're going down there tonight?" Elsa stared out the window.

The snow hadn't abated, and according to news reports traffic remained at a standstill throughout the metropolitan area.

"That's my plan. I've got sturdy boots, an Explorer four-wheel drive, and the roads to myself. It'll be a piece of warm chocolate cake."

Though Elsa smiled at the joke embedded in his reassurance, she wasn't so sure it would be that easy. But Jack Frost seemed capable for taking on any challenge, including a megastorm. His confident, decisive manner had no doubt served his well in his past.

"Would it help if I came along?" As the words flew out of Elsa's mouth, she froze. Where on earth had that come from? Desperation perhaps. While battling a blizzard held zero appeal, it was preferable to pacing around through her house with only worry for company.

The silence greeted her offer, however, suggested Jack wasn't keen on the notion. Most likely he figured that she's get in the way, as well she might.

"Sorry. Bad suggestion I guess, I guess. I don't want to cramp your style." She tried to lighten her tone so he wouldn't think she was offended.

"No. It's not that. I was just mulling over your offer. It's not a bad idea. People are most likely inclined to open up to a woman, homeless shelters aren't the most...refined places.

Elsa bent and picked up the soup can, weighing it in her hand as she debated how much to reveal. "I've been exposed to worse environments."

"Okay." His cautious inflection was infused with skepticism. He wasn't buying it, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. He must have searched about her profession, and found her librarian job; automatically stereotyping her as a quiet, bookish, stick-in-the-mud who led a sheltered life and whose knowledge of the world came through the tools of her trade.

_Soooo_ not true.

Still, this stranger didn't need to know that.

Before she knew what she was doing, the words were flying out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"My Mother, Anna and I once lived in a tenement we shared with rats. The neighbours on our left were drug dealers and the woman on the right, let's just say she had a lot of male visitors who never stayed long. The halls stank of pot and urine, and I never went out when I was alone." She set the can slowly on the table and pried her fingers loose, flexing them to restore circulation as she relaxed her tone. "However, my story has a happy ending. Mother got her act together, landed a decent job, and we left the rats behind, both the human and rodent varieties. Trust me, I can handle a homeless shelter."

A moment of silence passed and Jack cleared his throat. "I guess you can. You live in Manchester right?"

"Yes."

"I'm close but given the weather...give me thirty minutes."

"I'll be ready."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Totally cute right?<strong>

**I can just imagine Jack on the other end of the phone like, "OMG, she said what?!".**

**XD.**

**Next on How To Save Your Sister:**

* * *

><p>Anna snuggled deeper into the soft upholstery, hugging a pillow close to her chest.<p>

At Hans's comment, she picked up her hot chocolate again. No way was she ready to admit she was having second thoughts.

After a few tuning-up strums, she launched into a haunting melody.

After circling the bed to other side, Hans slathered lotion on his hands, tugged on a pair of cotton gloves, and turned off the light on the lampstand. He slipped under the covers, shifting onto his side to gaze at the gown shimmering beside him in the moonlight form the window.

Maybe this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Ren xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hot Chocolate And Dresses

**A/N**

**I really don't really know what to say; well actually I do: thanks for sticking it this far with me guys!**

**Or girls!**

**I think that, as a warning, this chapter raises more questions than answers, so just as a little hint, Hans is not a really freaky serial killer.**

**He's just mentally ill.**

**XD**

**Kidding!**

**Sorry, just try to think about this chapter and tell me what you think. Okay? Let's go!**

* * *

><p>Feeling at ease for the first time since her flight from Elsa's house, Anna set her half-empty mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table, leaned back on the couch, and smiled at their host. "That was a great dinner."<p>

Hans took a chair across from her. "It's hard to ruin a take-out dinner."

"My mom did-regularly. Then again, it's not easy to cook when you're smashed 24-7." Rapunzel took a sip of the wine Hans had offered her.

Anna snuggled deeper into the soft upholstery, hugging a pillow close to her chest. She'd learned a lot about her new friend's life over the past few days. However, tonight had loosened her tongue, revealing things that perhaps would be better left for close friends: not Anna and Hans.

As she pictured the long jagged scar on Rapunzel's arm, hidden now underneath a raggedy scarf but displayed for both her and Hans earlier as they'd cleaned up for dinner, Anna tightened her grip on the pillow. In light of Rapunzel's story, Anna almost felt bad for running away. Compared to the aspiring musician's home-life with her stepmother, hers was - and always had been- undemanding, despite the frequent clashes with her father and Elsa. Maybe she ought to rethink her plan to go to Kent after all.

"A penny for your thoughts."

At Hans's comment, she picked up her hot chocolate again. No way was she ready to admit she was having second thoughts.

"Not worth it. Rapunzel, why don't you sing us that new song you were working at the station last night?"

"It's not done yet." Rapunzel swung her leg back and forth and inspected her wineglass, lifting the golden liquid to the light.

"That's okay. Play whatever you have so far."

With a nonchalant shrug, she shifted around in her chair. "I guess I could. The refrain's almost there, and it might be helpful to get some audience reaction to the song." She finished off her wine, set the stemmed glass on the coffee table, and picked up the guitar that was never far from her side. After a few tuning-up strums, she launched into a haunting melody. ( A/N guess what song Rapunzel sang, guess!)

Anna sipped again as the hot cocoa soothed her, her eyelids grew heavy. Stifling a yawn as the song wound down, Anna set her mug back on the coffee table. "That was great Rapunzel."

"I agree." Hans looked her way. "Tired?"

"A little. Hot chocolate makes me sleepy sometimes. Yours is great by the way. There's a hint of flavour I just can't quite identify..."

"My secret ingredient." He winked at her. "Feel free to turn in anytime, I tend to be a night owl." He transferred his gaze to Rapunzel, who was giggling girlishly at nothing in particular. "You seem wide awake. Would you like another glass of wine?"

Rapunzel held out her glass. "I was beginning to think that I'd have to ask for another glass too." He rose and started toward the kitchen, throwing a parting comment over his shoulder. "Anna, would you like anything else?"

"No thanks. Rapunzel...are you sure you don't want to call it a night?" Based on that giggle, her roommate had already had too much to drink for one night.

"After this last glass of wine."

"Okay." Anna set the cushion aside and stood, suddenly weary. "I'm heading for bed."

"I'll try not to wake when I come in."

"Don't worry about it. I can sleep through anything." That was true enough. Elsa had to bang on her door every day for school thanks to her late-night-partying.

"Night Hans."

"Sleep well."

She left the two of them chatting, yawning again as she climbed the stairs of Hans's two-story house.  
>Ten minutes later, teeth brushed and dressed in her fleece pajamas, she snuggled into the covers, reveling in the smoothness of the mattress. In the final seconds before sleep pulled her into unconscious, Anna made a mental note to thank their gracious host for giving her newfound friend an evening to remember.<p>

* * *

><p>With a glance at his watch, Hans grimaced to himself as he twisted the tap in the master bathroom sink. He'd hoped to be in bed by ten, but Rapunzel hadn't cooperated. She'd nursed that last glass of wine forever, growing more talkative with each sip.<p>

But all was quiet now.

Hans examined his hands after turning the tap to a halt. They weren't as chapped as usual, which was a plus, since the winter weather wasn't helping, he'd have to put on some more lotion so that his skin wouldn't crack.

First though, he'd visit the closet. Turning round to the closet behind him, he walked to the wardrobe, shifting the door as it moved noiselessly. He gazed at the garment that hung on a hanger isolated in the corner. He reached toward it, then hesitated.

No.

It was time.

Pulse pounding, he picked it up and moved toward the bed, dropping the dress on the side of the bed. He gazed at the dress, finally, the deserving participant should be ready. Soon. He thought to himself about his previous mistakes, not anymore though. Now, he knew that he had picked the right person, he wouldn't make the same mistake, he would redeem that person.

After circling the bed to other side, Hans slathered lotion on his hands, tugged on a pair of cotton gloves, and turned off the light on the lampstand. He slipped under the covers, shifting onto his side to gaze at the gown shimmering beside him in the moonlight form the window.

Maybe this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Annnnnddddd that's a wrap.**

**Whaddya think of Hans now eh? Not so do-gooder or what?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**What do you think happened to Rapunzel?**

**Review, review, oh, and did I mention review?**

**Pretty please?**

**Next on How To Save Your Sister:**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, a warning bell began to ring.<p>

He ignored it.

Time to get this show on the road.

Way too tempting.

He was out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Ren xxx**

**P.S. Special thanks to OoPoPcAnDy, who was the one and only person to review my last chapter, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hormones Haywire

**A/N**

**Guess what guys? This is officially my longest chapter so far.**

**Squee!**

**WARNING: Jack's hormones kind of get thrown everywhere during this chapter, and now that I'm thinking about it, I just can't stop laughing!**

**He acts like such a teenager.**

**Please don't stop the reviews, otherwise it feels like I'm posting chapters to the wall.**

**And the wall never listens to me.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The trip to the shelter was a bust.<p>

From his spot at the far end of the room, Jack gave the basement-turned-dormitory a final scan. Every cot had been claimed, and his walk-through with Elsa had confirmed Anna wasn't among the occupants. Not a single guest had professed any recollection of the teen after studying her picture. None of the volunteers on duty had worked a weekend night. And even though he and Elsa had hung around for a couple of hours, Anna hadn't shown.

So much for a quick and easy solution to this case.

Elsa rose from the molded plastic chair a few feet from the now-deserted registration desk and joined him, her expression disheartened. "I guess there's no reason to wait any longer."

"No. It's late and they're full up. The chances of her showing at this hour are nil."

"That's what I figured." She sighed and started toward the pegged wall that held their weather gear.

He followed her, reaching around her to retrieve her wool coat, catching her scent as he did.  
>"Thanks." She sent him a weary smile.<p>

"No problem." He positioned the coat so she could slip her arms into the sleeves, trying hard not to inhale deeply her intoxicating smell.

"One sec." She grabbed for the knitted scarf draped over an adjacent hook and tugged. When it stretched but didn't give, she tipped her chin to inspect the snag - revealing a purple tinge on her jaw that hadn't been there in his office in the morning.

"Hey." Jack caught her arm, and she sent him a questioning look as she pulled her scarf free. "What's this?" He was tempted to touch her chin, but tapped his own instead. An abusive boyfriend maybe?

"Oh." She lifted her hand to the bruise, her lips quirking into a rueful twist. "I was attacked by a can of chicken noodle soup."

His body relaxed, and he held up her coat, arching a brow. "That's a new one, care to explain?"  
>"She turned her back to him and slid her arms into the sleeves. "I was reaching for a can of soup when you called this afternoon. The ring startled me, I fumbled, and the can hurtled out at me."<p>

His smirk faded. "So that was my fault?"

Tossing the scarf around her neck, she swiveled back to him. "Hardly. It was just nerves and clumsiness."

"The nerves I can buy. The clumsiness, not a chance."

The gazes met. Held. Eyes the same hue as her azure scarf sucked him in. His lungs stalled, and background hum of voices receded.

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, a soft warning bell rang.

He ignored it.

Lifting his hand to her jaw, he gently angled her head for a better look at the mar on her creamy complexion. Her skin was cold and smooth, and a powerful temptation cup her cheek washed over him.

Powerful enough to scare him into a retreat.

He yanked his hand back, pivoted away, and snagged his fleece-lined jacket from the hook behind him, buying himself a few seconds to regain control.

_Off-limits Frost. Get a grip._

Exerting every ounce of his self-control, he managed to suppress the urge to touch her again. But it shouldn't have been so hard. He'd mastered those types of impulses long ago, and that self-discipline had saved his life, and his heart, on many occasions. Only once had his resolve faltered, and that deadly error had reaffirmed what he'd always know: business and pleasure didn't mix.

And he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, no matter how lovely a woman.

"You might want to put some ice on that after you get home." He tried for dispassionate tone, and almost succeeded. "Your jaw's a little puffy."

"Okay." Her voice came out scratchy, as if she too had been unnerved by the simple touch.

He swiveled back, seeking confirmation of his assumption, but she dipped her head to work on her buttons, hiding her face from his scrutiny.

"So what do we do now?"

He knew what he'd like to do, but that wasn't an option. He shifted gears.

"The storm's not supposed to let up until tomorrow night. I'm betting we have twenty-four hours, minimum, before Anna leaves town. In the meantime, I'll keep calling Jasmine in Kent to see if she's heard from her."

"Do you think Anna might come back here again?"

"It's possible. That's why I plan to pay a return visit tomorrow night. If she'd not here, I'll talk to the volunteers and show her picture again. If that doesn't work out, we'll set up a round-the-clock surveillance at the station once the buses are running again. I'll also call the other shelters and ask them to review the weekend guest lists, in case Anna went to a different one under her real name."

Elsa tugged her gloves on and moved toward the exit, leaving him to fall behind. "Sounds like you have all the bases covered, I only wish we could do more."

So did he. Trouble was, they had no more leads to follow.

Yet.

"Brace yourself." He edged past her at the top of the stairs, turned up his collar, and pushed the door open. A powerful gust of wind rocked her, and he grabbed her arm. "Steady."

"Thanks." Head bent, she dived into the storm.

He stayed by her side, retaining a firm grip on her arm as they plodded through the drifts of snow toward his car. The winter mix felt like rough sandpaper against his cheeks, and he edged closer to the slender woman beside him, using his body to deflect some of the wind, wishing he could shield her from both the stinging sleet and the wrenching guilt she felt over Anna's disappearance.

"Your car is buried."

Elsa stopped beside the car, and he gave the car a quick inspection. She was right. In the hour they'd spent at the shelter, it had disappeared under a mountain of white. But he'd come prepared.

"It won't take long to clean off." He guided her toward the passenger door. After unlocking it, he pulled it open, holding her back as an avalanche from the roof slid toward their feet. Once the snow settled, he helped her in, circled the vehicle, and took his place behind the wheel. "Buckle up."

"Top of my list." She groped for her seat belt, and peered from the side of her window "Am I imagining things, or is it getting worse?"

"It's getting worse." He started the engine and cranked up the defroster, then grabbed the ice scraper with the attached brush from behind the front seat. "Sit tight. I'll be back in a minute." He cleaned the windshield as quickly as he could, pellets of sleet landing on the exposed glass as fast as he could clear it. Now that the ice had been added to the mix, driving would be even trickier.

Time to get this show on the road.

As he brushed himself off and climbed behind the wheel, Elsa sent him a worried look. "Do you think we should be driving in this?"

"Since our only other option is to spend the night in the car, the shelter or build an igloo, I think we'll be fine. I've been in much worse situations to this."

"Thanks, I'll try to relax."

"I heard that talking helps to relax. So tell me how you came to be a librarian."

"Simple answer? Books have always been my best friends - plus - library work is orderly, quiet and predictable, in sharp contrast to life with my mother."

"She was the impulsive type?"

"Spontaneous was the word she preferred. My Father was a moderating influence while he was alive, but once he was gone..." Her words trailed off and she turned her head to stare out into the darkness.

Jack waited her out. There was a lot more to her story, and he wanted to hear it all. The car's snug, cozy cocoon - which had insulated them from the world and created a sense of intimacy - was likely to do a better job of encouraging confidences than he could.

Thirty seconds later, she proved that theory by continuing her tale without any prompting.

"The truth is, I hated her for a long time after my Father died." Her voice was softer now, laced with melancholy and sadness. The urge to stop the car and hold her in his arms to soothe away the pain was getting stronger.

_Got to... get her... home..._

"She went on a massive spending spree, blowing all of his insurance money and dragging me with her until the funds ran out. She left Anna to grieve at home, and I wished that I was with her while she was there. I couldn't understand how my Mother could be living the high life Father just dead. I knew she loved him, so it didn't make any sense to me."

Again, Elsa paused, and he heard her take a deep breath.

_Where is her house?!_

"But as time passed, and when she died, I realized that the spending spree was her way of grieving. She lavished herself in things and experiences until the pain of the loss had dulled enough so that she could face the music. His death devastated her, she just expressed her grief in a different way. In the end, we mended our differences, but after life with her, I craved order and predictability."

"Which you created, and Anna and disrupted."

Another sigh from the dark corner. "Yes. Anna inherited Mother's spontaneity and sense of adventure, which might explain why we've clashed since the day she arrived. But I'd like to think that I've learned a few things over the few years and that we could make our relationship work if we both tried. Not that the present circumstances would reflect that, however.

Once more temptation reared its ugly head, and he fought the urge to reach over and cover her tightly laced fingers with his, and reassure her that she'd done her best. Because somehow he knew that she had.

Instead, he kept his hands on the wheel and settled for more general words of encouragement. "Maybe she'll learn a thing or two from this experience that will help her understand why living with you is a better alternative, and give her an incentive to do her part to improve the situation at home."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" She burrowed deeper into her coat. "Sorry to dump my life history on you. It was probably way than you wanted to know when you asked why I became a librarian. "

"Every piece of background helps Elsa, you can never have too much information when you're working a case." True, but not the reason for his interest this time. His motives were far less professional in nature.

A fact he did not intend to share.

Before he decided to change the subject, however, he found themselves cresting the formidable hill on her street that led to her house.

"So here are you are, safe and sound, as promised." He injected a happier tone into his voice, unexpectedly fighting down disappointment at the fact that his time with Elsa tonight was coming to an end.

He eased the car close to where he thought the curb might be, but in the view of the lack of traffic, he could've parked it in the middle of the street for all it mattered.

Elsa released her seat belt and wrapped her scarf back around her neck. "Sorry this trip kept you out so late."

"PIs don't punch time clocks. Believe me, I've spent longer nights than this. Sight tight and I'll get your door."

He didn't wait for her to respond. Pushing his door open, he plunged back into the biting wind and fought his way around the car. She opened her door and he immediately took her arm and led her to her door. The drifts on her small front porch weren't too deep, thanks to the sheltering overhang. Elsa rummaged through her purse for the key, fitting it in the lock before she turned to him.

"Thanks for tonight. And for taking the case."

He read the discouragement and worry in her eyes, and in her voice. "We'll find her, you know."

"I know." Her gaze was steady...and trusting. "When I talked to your office manager last night, she said you were the best."

Merida had complimented him to Elsa?

That was a first.

"I don't know about being the best, but I can promise you we'll all do everything possible to bring Anna home safe and sound."

A snowflake landed on one of Elsa's long eyelashes, and she blinked it away as a gust of wind whipped a swirl of snow toward the porch. More icy flakes settled on her platinum-blonde hair. In the glow of the ligth she had left on her front door, they sparkled like diamonds.

A lady with diamonds in her and the eyes the colour of a blue summer sky.

Way too tempting.

He was out of here.

Retreating a step toward the driveway, he gestured to the door.

"Go on in before we both freeze to death. I'll be in touch sometime tomorrow." With a brief wave, he bolted to for the car.

Only after he climbed behind the wheel and put it in gear did he finally look back. Elsa had disappeared inside, and a soft warm, welcoming glow shone behind the shades of her front window.

Nice.

Really nice.

Could he think up some excuse to linger in her cozy bungalow for a while before returning to his dark, empty apartment? Maybe he could ask some more questions about Anna or...

_Get out of here Frost._

Right.

* * *

><p><strong>What did I tell you? Hormones haywire! Hence the title of this chapter is called that.<strong>

**And in the next chapter, we shall visit the charming Hans and Anna.**

**Will any questions from chapter 5 be answered?**

**No.**

**Yes.**

**Maybe.**

**XD**

On a serious note guys, I need suggestions.

I need to have an idea for someone who is gonna' be like Elsa's bestie _really_ soon, from Disney and Dreamworks... as long as they haven't already been mentioned in this fic. They have to be like her in a way and I really do not want to have to do an OC, because I'd just prefer to do a character that's already made.

Because I'm lazy. (I'm kidding!)

**Please PM me if you have an idea for who I should choose as I literally cannot think of anyone.**

Pllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

**Next on How To Save Your Sister:**

* * *

><p>This wasn't the homeless shelter.<p>

This decision was hers and hers alone, made without interference.

His face flushed crimson, and for a brief moment an intense anger seared across his emerald eyes.

The bottom dropped out of Anna's stomach.

Now she truly was on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Ren xxx**


	7. Chapter 7 - She's Gone

**So thanks for reviews and suggestions. But a special thanks Queen Elsa Frost of Arendelle who reminded me of a certain somebody that I can't believe I missed out.**

**Literally, like it was so obvious it was right in front of my face and I was blind.**

**Boy do I feel stupid.**

**Review answers for the last two weeks:**

**Kanhartis: Glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**DreamADreamAndLiveIt - Thank you! I like your idea, but Merida has already been used...**

**OoPoPcAnDy - Well if I told you I would be spoiling the story, but you're hitting mighty close!**

**Guest - Glad you like it!**

**McFlyandTwinkies - Awwww, thanks!**

**Guest - I'll try my best!**

** OoPoPcAnDy (2) - Yeah, I'm still figuring what Hans is doing too... XD**

**OK, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>As the aroma of frying bacon nudged her awake, Anna yawned and pried open her eyes. Boy did that smell yummy. Stretching, she examined the framed abstract painting on the wall at the foot of the end. One thing for sure.<p>

This wasn't the homeless shelter.

Her gaze still on the painting, she tried to shake off the stubborn fuzziness mucking up her brain. As it slowly receded, yesterday's events clicked into place. She and Rapunzel had spent the night at Hans Westergaurd's rehabbed house. No wonder she was enjoying the comforts of a real bed, snuggled under a downy comforter.

Giving to another yawn, she sat up and looked at the other twin bed she and Rapunzel had shared. It was rumpled but empty. Anna smiled. Her new friend must have already succumbed to the lure of bacon. After rubbing her eyes, she peered at her watch. Nine-fifteen?! No wonder Rapunzel had beaten her to the kitchen. But she didn't intend to be far behind.

Swinging her feet to the floor, she combed her finger through her unruly red hair and groaned. Just as she'd figured, bed hair - big time.

She stood, started to walk toward the bathroom, and froze as the room tilted. Groping for the wall, she steadied herself as everything settled into place.

That was weird.

Then again, she'd never had to subsist on one sandwich and a couple of -out-date doughnuts a day.

She just needed some real food.

After brushing her hair, pulling on jeans and a sweatshirt, she flexed the slats on the mini blinds and found a curtain of white. The reporter on the news last night had called it the storm of the century, and it was living up to its name. The whole city was on shut down.

But maybe that was just as well. After listening to Rapunzel's story last night, as well as over the last few days, she wasn't quite so keen on the Kent idea. It might help to have a little more time to think things through, reconsider her plans. Not that Hans and Rapunzel needed to know about her indecision. She was old enough to make her own choices. This decision was hers and hers alone, made without interference.

Leaving her shoes behind, Anna exited the room, padded down the steps, and crossed the living room in her stocking feet. The open floor plan of the house gave her a clear view of Hans as she approached the kitchen. His back was to her as he worked on the stove.

She smiled, Lucky thing for her and Rapunzel they'd run into someone like him. Elsa was always warning her to be careful about trusting people, echoing her dad's advice. She got that. But if you couldn't trust a guy who ran a daycare center and volunteered at a homeless shelter and through security checks for both, who could you trust?

She stopped on the threshold of the loosely defined kitchen area.

"Good morning." At her cheery comment, Hans whirled around, The spatula flew out of his hand, clattered to the light-colored wood floor, and pin wheeled across the polished surface, spewing pieces of scrambled egg in its wake. His face flushed crimson, and for a brief moment an intense anger seared across his emerald eyes. Stumbling back a step, Anna choked back an apology.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to startle you."

Two beats of silence ticked by. Hans took a deep breath. The flush receded, and he summoned up a stiff-looking smile.

"No problem. I'm so used to being here alone that the sound of another voice spooked me." He retrieved the spatula and gestured to the table. "Have a seat, breakfast is ready."

As he ripped off a paper towel and swiped at the flecks of egg on the floor, she perched on the edge of one of the chairs. Only two places were set.

"Aren't you going to eat?" With a final scrub of the wood, he stood.

"Yes. Why?"

"You only set the table for two people."

"Oh. Right." He deposited the paper towel in the trash can and turned on the faucet. "Rapunzel told me last night after you went to bed that she knew someone who might still live here and was toying with the idea of tracking him down. She said that she might meet with him before continuing to Birmingham." He finished soaping his hands and rinsed them off. "This morning she asked if she could use my phone to make a call, and then twenty minutes later she packed up and disappeared."

Rapunzel was gone? The bottom dropped out of Anna's stomach.

Now she truly was on her own.

Slowly she opened her napkin and placed it on her lap. "She never mentioned she knew anyone here. Why would she go to a homeless shelter if she had a better place to stay?"

"I got the impression she'd just remembered this guy." Hans squirted more soap on his hands and lathered up again. "She spent a few minutes on the phone with the directory assistance before she found his number. I think she said she'd run into him in Kent at some music event last year."

"But she didn't even say goodbye." He sent her an apologetic look as he dried his hands and dished up the eggs.

"Street people are like that, and the ones who move form city to city are worst. They come and go on a whim, without any real plan in mind, and they don't often make any permanent connection. They have a loose network of contacts in different cities, but no one they'd call a real friend. Relationships are expedient, nothing more. She did ask me to tell you goodbye though."

As he set the plate of food in front of her, Anna fiddled with the edge of her napkin, trying not to feel hurt. It wasn't as if she and Rapunzel had all that in common or would have ever become BFFs. Their brief liaison had served a purpose for both of them, nothing more. It had been an expedient relationship like Hans said.

"Hey." He stopped beside her chair. "Don't let it bother you okay? She's not worth it." At his flat statement, Anna frowned and looked up. What an odd comment from a man who worked with the homeless. Had she perhaps misunderstood?

"What do you mean?" He appraised, as if debating his response, then pulled out a chair and sat.

"Anna, you heard Rapunzel's story. Do you approve of all the things she's done?" She shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling like one of those people in an old movie was being interrogated under a harsh light in a bare room.

"I don't know everything she's done."

"You know enough."

"She's had a hard life."

"A lot of people have had hard lives. You've had some tough times too, from what you told me. Does that excuse immoral behaviour?"

Did it? A week ago, she'd have said no. Now knowing Rapunzel's story, the answer didn't seem so black-and-white. Hans scowled at her, and she squirmed under his scrutiny. Clearly he didn't think adversity was an excuse for questionable moral conduct. Why get into a debate? It was obvious he'd given the subject a lot more thought than she had, and he was her host. There was no reason to upset him.

"I guess not. My dad used to tell me people had choices, no matter what their situation." His scowl vanished.

"Smart man."

"Yeah, he was."

"Good." He smiled and gestured to her plate. "Go ahead and eat up or everything will get cold." She picked up her fork and poked at the eggs while he dished up his own food. She'd eat, because he'd gone to a lot of effort to make breakfast. But her appetite had fled.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Hans is really telling the truth? Or is he lying?<strong>

**Please review!**

**I gotta' another question for you! (Sorry, I just completely forget stuff randomly OK?)**

**Basically, I need an idea for someone to works at Hans' workplace who has a crush on him who isn't the following: Elsa, Anna, Tooth, Merida, Jasmine, Astrid, OC or a guy. (the guy part has been mentioned to me before and I was like O_O, so that's why I included it.)**

**Please give suggestions!**

**Next on How to Save Your Sister:****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They'd seemed a little red at breakfast, now they looked raw.<p>

"Would you like some help? It would be nice to get some fresh air after being cooped up these past few days." She started to rise.

Nevertheless, she felt the need to make amends. "It's not that I don't trust you or anything..."

In hindsight, it really hadn't been so bad at her sister's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Ren xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Denying The Obvious

**Heeeeeeeyyyyyy.**

**Yeah...**

**I had like MAJOR family issues for like two weeks and in that time my parents took away all my technology. I WAS IN PAIN THE WHOLE TIME TOO.**

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas for who to pick.**

**I've noticed that some people aren't really getting the story due to English not being their first ****language and such etc etc. So I'll explain in a really condensed version/backstory version:**

**Anna ran away to try and not hurt Elsa as their father died due to stress levels, leaving Anna to blame herself as she was a rebellious child. Elsa reveals lots of their past to Jack in Chapter 6, saying that their Mother dealt with their Father's death in a very different way. I would like to think that Elsa and Anna's Mother was a much more lively person than she was portrayed in _Frozen._ Both Adgar and Idun ( Elsa and Anna's parents) die on boats, but on different cruises. Any ideas why? Hans says that Rapunzel went away in Chapter 7 with an ex-boyfriend and left Anna, but since we've all read Chapter 5, we know that's not how it goes. So what do you guys think really happened? If any of you still don't get the story so far, please PM me and I'll explain it to you in greater depth.**

**Review time!**

**Guest: Thanks for the idea! Hope you understand the story now.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: If I told you I would have to kill you...kidding! Thanks for the idea though. :-)**

**Kanhartis: Wooooooow. Thanks, I try my best.**

**ElvisRules41: LOL, loving the ideas. Hope you're enjoying the story? **

**Moving on! I gotta say though...this isn't really a chapter. Just a little something to say thanks for sticking it with me so far. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack stamped his boots on the concrete stoop, punched in his access code, pushed through the back door of the Dreamworks and Disney Ltd. offices, and ran straight into Hiccup.<p>

"Hey!" The other man reared back, extended his sloshing mug of coffee to an arm's length and shot him a dark look. "Where's the fire?"

Shoving the steel door against the wind, Jack secured it and turned back to the former Secret Service agent. "I saw your car in the parking lot. What gives? I thought you were on celebrity charge duty."

"I was, until she decided to take it easy after she slipped on some ice, courtesy of ridiculous spike-heeled boots. Last I heard, they were going to pack up and go back to Hollywood as soon as the airport opens."

Jack circled around him, detouring toward the kitchen, and the coffeepot. "Exciting while it lasted though, right?"

"Depends on how you define exciting." Hiccup ambled after him, sipping from his mug. "The director wanted her to learn her lines in her free time. She decided to drink gin instead, straight up. I was more referee than bodyguard."

"Sounds like you had tons of fun." Jack closed the refrigerator and scanned the countertop.

There were no muffins.

"Yeah, right. Oh, by the way, Merida fielded the calls and kept me in the loop. She said you tied with the hot case that came in, emphasis on hot." Hiccup propped a shoulder against the door frame, blocking the exit as Jack attempted to pass by. "I hear that's an accurate description of the client too."

Faint remnants of an annoying blush warmed his cheeks. He lifted one shoulder, feigning nonchalance. "My client is an attractive woman."

"I hear she's also a librarian."

"So?"

"Not your usual type."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Perceptive manager Merida says you're smitten."

"I just met this woman yesterday." His reply came through gritted teeth. "And Merida has had romance on the brain since she fell for her new husband."

"Maybe. But she pegged Tooth and Aster early on too."

He was out of here.

"You want to let me through? I've got work to do." He started toward the door again.

Hiccup didn't budge. "I think Merida's on to something."

Jack moved close. In-your-face close. He and his two buddies might be college buddies. They might work as well as a well-oiled team and trust their lives to each other on the job.

But personal topics were off-limits, romance in particular. Even if he was the one who'd led the teasing brigade where Aster started to fall for Toothiana.

"You want to back off on this?"

"No."

He grabbed Hiccup's arm, and the black liquid in the other man's mug once again sloshed dangerously close to the rim. "Then you'll be wearing your coffee."

They started at each other for a moment, until Hiccup's lips twitched. "Fine. Have it your way. We won't talk about the librarian."

Jack released his arm.

Straightening his cable-knit sweater, Hiccup pushed off from the door and strolled down the hall. But he paused after a few steps to throw a parting remark over his shoulder. "You know, if you'd joked about instead of getting mad, you might have convinced you weren't interested. Score one for Merida."

Jack grabbed a spoon off the counter to hurl after him, but Hiccup ducked in his office, leaving the plastic missive to bounce off the wall.

"More evidence." A laugh lurked beneath the muffled comment that came from inside Hiccup's office. "You're hanging yourself buddy."

Heaving a sigh, Jack ignored him and headed for his own office. He had better things to do than engage in a verbal sparring match.

Especially one he wouldn't win.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everybody!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ren xxx**


	9. Chapter 9 - What A Neat Freak

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**Hope you guys all had a great Christmas and I wish you all the best New Year, I know I had a great Christmas.**

**Reviews!**

**DreamADreamAndLiveIt - Aww, thanks!**

**OoPoPcAnDy - LOL if Jack saw what this is about I think that would wrap up the story a whole lot quicker don't you think? XD**

**ElvisRules41 - Does a bear what? O_O I'm kidding, I love them too! The annoying thing is they always keep me up at night trying to figure what happened.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Slouched on the sofa in Hans's living room, Anna aimed the remote at the TV and flipped through the channels. There wasn't much selection, since her host didn't have cable. How weird was that? Everyone had cable these days. But Hans said he wasn't a TV watcher, so he could be trying to save some spare money here and there.<p>

His lack of wifi, however was a different story. Talk about prehistoric.

"Anything interesting on TV?"

As Hans strolled into the room and deposited a bowl of Hershey's Kisses on the table in front of her; she pressed the off button and reached for a chocolate candy.

"No. The networks are only showing boring talk shows and the local stations are still focused on the storm. Sounds like it might start to let up sometime tonight." She peeled the silver paper of the chocolate wadded it into a tiny ball, and set it on the coffee table.

Hans leaned down to retrieve it, and she stared at his fingers. They'd seemed a little red at breakfast, now they looked raw. Must've been all that hand washing. The man really had an obsession about being clean.

Then again, the spotless condition of his house was far better than the questionable hygiene at the homeless shelter.

As if aware of her scrutiny, Hans retracted his hand and shoved it into the pocked of his jeans.

"I'm going to see if I can make some headway on the sidewalk."

Shoveling snow wasn't high on her list of favourite pastimes, but it definitely beats mind-numbing boredom.

"Would you like some help? It would be nice to get some fresh air after being cooped up these past few days." She started to rise.

"No thanks. I've only got one shovel."

So much for that idea.

She sank back onto the couch as he went to retrieve his coat from the closet. It was only one-o'clock, and the whole empty afternoon stretched ahead of her.

Yuck.

On the other hand, with Hans occupied outside she'd have some quiet time to rethink her options. He'd been way too distracting for the past few hours, asking every few minutes if she wanted anything to drink, straightening the CDs in the cabinet, vacuuming the area under the dining table, picking specs of dirt form the floor...

And she'd thought Elsa was a neat freak just because her sister asked her to do simple stuff like toss her empty soda cans in the recycling bin and hang up her coat when she got home from school.

He stopped beside the couch on his way to the back door. "Everything okay?"

Enough already!

"Yeah, fine. Just going a little stir-crazy."

"I hear you. But the city will be up and running tomorrow, which means I can go back to work and you can get on with your life. If you want to take a few more days to rethink your plans, though, my place is free."

If Rapunzel was still around, maybe. But staying here alone?

Maybe not the best idea.

He spoke as if he'd read her mind. "In case you haven't noticed, there's a lock on the inside of the guestroom door. She squirmed on the couch, guilt tugging on her conscience. How could she harbour any suspicious thoughts after he'd gone above and beyond to be nice to her and Rapunzel? At least he didn't seem to be offended by her wariness. For whatever reason, his expression was more pleased than put out.

Nevertheless, she felt the need to make amends. "It's not that I don't trust you or anything..."

"Hey, no apology needed. Prudence is wise. It keeps people from making mistakes." He continued toward the back door. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay out of trouble." With a grin, he disappeared outside.

She took another Hershey's kiss from the bowl on the coffee table and flopped back against the cushions, surveying the décor in the room. Minimalist, Hans had told her and Rapunzel last night. That about summed up the sparse furnishings. The high-ceilinged first floor contained only the low-slung white couch where she sat, a modern-looking beige upholstered chair Hans had occupied last night, the canvas director's chair Rapunzel had chosen, a coffee table with a chrome base and glass top, plus a couple of lamps.

If this was minimalist, he could keep it. The whole place was boring and impersonal, like nobody really lived here. There were no touches that gave a hint of personality, like at Mom's and Elsa's. Not a single souvenir from a vacation or family photo or framed award.

She played with a strip of paper sticking out of the Hershey's kiss. It had been nice of Elsa to display the first-place award she'd gotten for that art-class project last year. She'd framed the prize-winning collage too, and put both in the hall. It wouldn't have killed her say thank-you, admit she was touched. Except she hadn't exactly had the best attitude four months ago.

Or even four days ago.

Would it be any better if she went back?

Unsure if that answer, she put the question aside for the moment and wandered over to the shelves that had the entertainment stuff enclosed inside it. Maybe she could find a movie for later, in case Hans started hovering again. After peeling the silver paper off the candy, she opened the cabinet, bent down to examine the DVDs, and almost laughed out loud as she read the first few titles.

_Leave it to Beaver?_

_Father Knows Best?_

_It's a Wonderful Life?_

Was this a joke? All of these were prehistoric. For sure too old to have been apart of Hans's childhood. She examined them closer.

Wow.

All of the DVDs were alphabetized by title. She examined the CDs on an adjacent shelf. Same there. Even Elsa wasn't that particular, and she was a librarian.

No wonder Hans wasn't married. Living with a guy who always wanted everything organized and clean and perfect would be incredibly annoying.

Was he as fussy about his closets too?

She peeked into the coat closet. Yep, neat as a pin. Same with the pantry in the kitchen. Every can was lined up in military fashion, rows straight, labels facing forward.

Maybe Elsa's housekeeping rules hadn't been too extreme after all.

For one thing, she'd never bugged her much about picking clothes off the floor in her room. Most of the time she let her do what she wanted in her own space. Elsa had cringed a bit at the request to paint the walls green, but in the end she'd bought the supplies and pitched right in. She'd even gone along with the idea of a silver metallic border.

In hindsight, it really hadn't been so bad at her sister's.

But it was embarrassing to slink back with your tail between your legs. Besides, Elsa would probably ground her until she was eighteen for pulling this running-away stunt. And they did fight a lot, just as she and her dad had, and look where that had led. He'd died of a heart attack. Elsa was too young for that, but maybe she'd get an ulcer or high blood pressure or some other bad thing people her age could get form stress. She didn't want to have to deal with guilt over that too.

On the other hand, going through with her plan to escape to Kent was becoming less and less appealing.

She slid onto a stool, rested her elbow on the kitchen counter and propped her chin in her palm. This decision deserved some more careful thought. She didn't want to rush into anything, make a choice she'd regret. It might be better to spend one more night here, with the door locked, just to be safe. She could weigh all the pros and cons today, sleep on them tonight, then think things through one more time while Hans was at work tomorrow and she had the place for herself.

Yeah. That sounded like a plan.

And since she'd already been gone for three days, what could hurt to wait twenty-four more hours?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your support via reveiws and favourites and follows! They really do help. :)<strong>

**Next on How To Save Your Sister:**

* * *

><p>This was nuts.<p>

As Elsa visualized Jack's messy white hair, blue eyes, strong chin and broad shoulders, her pulse rose up a notch.

"Aha! So you are interested!"

Pressing the off button, Elsa continued down the hall. How about that? Dinner with Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love hearing what you think of the story so far and any ideas that you may have to improve the story.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ren xxx**

**P.S. Special thanks to everyone (In particular, ElvisRules41,Kahnartis, OoPoPcAnDy and DreamADreamAndLiveIt) for giving me ideas on who to pick for Elsa's bestie, and Hans' lover/admirer/crusher/whatever. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Safety Comes First

**Hi guys.**

**So guess what my New Years Resolution is... TO REALEASE CHAPTERS ON TIME!**

***Sigh*I'm sorry guys. I'm usually a very well organised person, and yet I'm releasing chapters all over the place and, man do I feel evil for leaving people in the dark about Elsa and Jack's "date".**

**And I HATE IT when authors leave people on a cliffhanger for what seems like years, and yet I literally did the exact same thing.**

**SORRY!**

**Reviews! He he...**

**OoPoPcAnDy - Looool I have got to use that saying at some point, and I'm sorry I left you in the dark for more than a week. Yeesh, I'm really slipping...**

**ElvisRules41 - I know right? And then when I do find out what happens, I'm usually like "He he, totally knew that...makes perfect sense he he..."**

**Red Amythest - Thanks! Hans is a bit freaky when it comes to being clean isn't he? I'm like the polar opposite of that XD.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elsa wiped her palms on her slacks. Picked up the portable phone form the kitchen counter. Hesitated. Set it back in its holder.<p>

All for the third time.

This was nuts.

If Jack had any news to report, he'd call. His job was to find Anna, not hold her hand.. even if she could use a little hand-holding.

And Jack's hand would do oh-so-nicely.

_Okay. Stop. This is pathetic. You're a strong person and you're coping just fine on your own. Just suck it up._

Pep talk ringing in her mind, Elsa turned away and walked toward the living room, only to have the phone ring before she got three steps. Pulse ringing, she dashed back and snatched up, scanning the caller ID. It wasn't the number she'd hoped to see. Reining in her disappointment, she put the phone to her ear. If nothing else, chatting with her best friend in town would take her mind off her missing sister and the handsome PI who was looking for her. "Hi, Astrid."

"Any sign of her?"

"Not yet."

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I hoped she'd gotten some sense and come home on her own by now. How are you holding up?" Elsa paced from counter to the window and back again as she answered, trying to walk off some of her restless energy.

"I've had better days. I think I'm going stir-crazy." **(But not in the same way as Anna...)**

"I know, I know. By the way, Belle told me to tell you that if the meteorologists are right, the snow will stop around midnight. That will give the plows a chance to get the main roads clear before rush-hour. But they'll open an hour later than usual. If you need to take a few days off for this family emergency though, that's not a problem. You've hardly used any vacation in the three years you've been with us."

"I appreciate the offer, but there's not much for me to do. My PI is on top of things, and work will help distract me."

"Speaking of PIs, your one, Jack is it? Is he handsome, at least good-looking?" As Elsa visualized Jack's messy white hair, blue eyes, strong chin and broad shoulders, her pulse rose up a notch.

Oh yeah.

She cleared her throat and hope her response didn't come out as a squeak.

"Yes."

"Married?"

"Astrid, this is a buisness arrangement."

"Fine, but do yourself a favour. Check for a ring next time."

Might as well admit the truth.

"Already done. No ring. Besides, he told me he's not married."

"Aha! So you are interested!"

"I didn't say that. I just-"

"Listen, once you drag Anna back home and ground her for the next year or two, why don't you-"

"Astrid."

"Come on! I know that you're interested, and you haven't gone out with anyone since-" At the sudden beep of call waiting, Elsa interrupted Astrid before she got onto one of her tangents of Elsa's love life.

"Hold on a sec. I have a call coming in from the man in waiting."

"I'm hanging up. Good luck."

"With Jack or the search?"

"Take your pick." Shaking her head, Elsa switched over to Jack. Much to her chagrin, her greeting came out a bit too breathless.

Her astute PI noticed.

"You sound rushed. Did I catch you in the middle of something?"

_Thinking about you._ But her spoken words were different.

"No. I've been roaming around the house for hours, waiting for you. Is there any news?"

"Unfortunately, not much, even though I've been hard at it all day. I did hear from Jasmine Agraba in Chicago. She said Anna called and left her a message yesterday morning saying she'd been on her way. Jasmine hasn't heard from her again, so I think we can assume she's still in Manchester."

"I'm surprised Jasmine was that forthcoming." "She wasn't, at least at first. Once I started pitching off legal lingo on her, she caved. Since she doesn't know Anna, there wasn't much sense of allegiance."

"Could you trace the number for the phone Anna used to make the call?"

"If I had it. Unfortunately, it didn't show up in Jasmine's call log."

"Isn't that odd?"

"Not if you tap in the magic code that blocks caller ID. Jasmine did promise to let me know immediately when she hears from Anna and agreed to probe a little bit about where she is."

"That sounds hopeful."

"It's one lead anyway. I didn't have as much luck elsewhere. No guests registered over the weekend under Anna's name at any of the other shelters in town, so that was a dead end. Meaning it's back to the shelter for me tonight."

Another foray into the blizzard? A shudder rippled through her, and she turned away from the window.

"What about watching the bus station? My friend just told me the snow's supposed to stop around midnight. When do you think it will start running again?"

"Sometime tomorrow, according to my contact at the station. I've worked up a surveillance schedule, and Anna won't get on a bus without us seeing her." Elsa slid onto a stool at the counter, suddenly weary. Her four mostly sleepless nights must be catching up with her.

"By the way, I'd like to stop by your place and take a look at Anna's room. A fresh eye might catch something helpful."

A visit from Jack? That would add one bright spot to her otherwise depressing day.

"Okay. When?"

"Forty-five minutes?"

"That's fine." She rose an headed toward her bedroom. The jeans with the hole in the knee and her ratty college sweatshirt with the frayed cuffs might be fine for hanging around at home alone, but she didn't want to look like a refugee from the homeless shelter they'd visited if she was going to have company.

"I know it's early for dinner, but I missed lunch and I'm starving. There won't be any chance to eat once I start rolling tonight, so if I grab a pizza on the way to your house, will you share it with me?" Her step faltered, and her pulse did an odd little skip as she entered the hall.

His suggestion was purely practical, of course. The man had to eat, and this arrangement would save some time. Still...it would be nice to spend a few extra minutes in his company.

"Sure. I'll provide the drinks."

"Sold. Any pizza topping you don't like?"

"I can do without green peppers."

"Duly noted. I'll see you soon." The line went dead.

Pressing the off button, Elsa continued down the hall. How about that? Dinner with Jack. But as appealing as that prospect was, she wished the circumstances were different. Because until Anna was back safe and sound, the worry in her heart didn't leave nearly enough room for fanciful thoughts about a handsome PI.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, hooooollllldddd on.<strong>

**I know what you're all thinking,**

**"What in the world, that wasn't even romantic, you shouldn't even call that a date, bla bla bla..."**

**And you're absolutely right. It, technically, according to Elsa anyway, is NOT a date.**

**And I'm sorry if this is not exactly what you had in mind but let's be honest, do you really think that Elsa's going to agree to a date whilst her sister is missing? Nah, probably not. So Jack also tried to convince himself that it isn't a date either. But since we all want Jack and Elsa to get together, we're going to call this a date.**

**Yaaaaay!**

**So, yeah, sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**Oh yeah, reviews please! I love hearing what you think of the story and if you have any ideas, feel free to include that in reviews. You have no idea how great it feel to get reviews telling me that people all around the world are actually reading my story so...yeah.**

**Next on How To Save Your Sister:**

* * *

><p>That's why he'd failed with the others.<p>

"Wait!" The word came out too harsh, and he softened his tone.

But if everything worked out as he hoped, he wouldn't have to go back to that place again.

And unless Anna said or did something to change his mind in the next twenty- four hours, she would be the chosen one.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Ren xxx**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Chosen One

**Heelllloooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So I know everyone's dying to find out how Jack and Elsa's date went, but first we're gonna' take a lovely little trip into the annoying (and confusing world) of Hans and Anna. And just to let everyone know, Hans' little weird mental (XD) thing probably won't be cleared up until faaaaaaaaaaar later.**

**So, sorry.**

**I'm a terrible person I know!**

**Anyway, so Hans does get a little O_O here and there but hey, all part of the plan!**

**Reviewings and reviews and reviewed and...you get the jist:**

**Topazx - Thank you! At least someone agrees with me! All my friends are like "No it doesn't!" and I'm like "Pfft girlfriend, in my jelsa shipping world...everything is a date for Jack and Elsa." XD**

**OoPoPcAnDy - Indeed she does. At least, I hope so...Maybe Astrid and Merida have planned something...along with Hiccup as well...maybe - ****ah who am I kidding? In my world, anything can happen!**

**ElvisRules41 - Haaaaaaaa, I got it alright! And the best part is that I can never resist ruining it for my friends or giving a massive clue away to them and they still don't get it. And I'm like "How in the world do they not get this!" (obviously forgetting my previous ponderings at the confusing and yet revealing clues that I never figured out until the end XD)**

**Enjjjjjooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

* * *

><p>Hans stirred the pot of soup on the stove and backed up slightly to study Anna, who was seated on the couch in the living room playing a game on her laptop. She'd dispensed with the heavy-handed makeup she'd worn when she'd shown up that first night in he shelter and looked the way she should, fresh young, unsullied. He intended to keep her that way too. She had great potential. It was just as he'd told her earlier, the trick was to catch people in time. Before they reached the point of no return. If you did that, you could save them.<p>

That's why he'd failed with the others.

And with Cindy.

His hand spasmed, and he tightened his grip on the spoon. He'd tried so hard to help her turn her life around. He'd begged. Pleaded. Done his best to please her. But in the end, he'd failed her. She'd gone over the edge. Just as the others had after her.

"Hans?"

The soft, tentative voice pulled him back to the present.

Setting the spoon aside, he looked up. Anna stood in the doorway, watching him warily. She must still be spooked from his reaction this morning when she'd startled him. That had to be remedied. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He wanted just the opposite. But first, he needed her to feel safe. Otherwise, with Rapunzel gone, she might suggest going back to the homeless shelter.

Smiling, he leaned back against the counter and tied for a relaxed, unintimidating posture.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought. Did you ask a question?"

"I wanted to know if I could help with dinner."

"I appreciate the offer, but the soup's about ready and the bread is in the oven. You could set the table though."

"Okay." She crossed the room toward the utensil drawer.

"Wait!" The word came out too harsh, and he softened his tone.

"Did you wash your hands?" Her gaze darted from her own hands to his and back again.

"An hour ago. I'll do it again though."

"Great. No sense spreading germs around the flu season."

He watched as she scrubbed her hands. Not long enough for his standards, but she'd learn. As she went about her task, he picked up the spoon and gave the hearty vegetable soup another stir. Some people might call his concern about cleanliness a fetish or an obsession, but they were wrong. It was just a sensible hygiene. And volunteering in the shelter these past two winters had made him more conscious than ever of the importance of staying clean.

Mouth compressed, he swallowed past his revulsion. Some of the street people who showed up there were disgusting. That's why he'd only agreed to take registration duty, which left him free to walk a wide berth around the dirtiest guests and seek out those who caught his eye. Nevertheless, it had been an unpleasant task.

But if everything worked out as he hoped, he wouldn't have to go back to that place again. It would have served him its purpose by leading him to Anna. She could be his path to redemption.

He changed positions slightly so he could watch her. She was folding the napkins and setting the utensils out, her long strawberry-blonde hair swinging around her face. The colour and length would have to change too. Hair like that was one of the things that had led to Cindy's downfall.

Anna leaned over to straighten a knife, and her waist skimming top seperated from her low-rise jeans in the back, revealing an expanse of skin. His lips curled in distaste. The clothes would have to change as well. But there would be time for those kinds of cosmetic improvements later. First, he had to convince her to stay another night or two. Just to make certain she was the one.

Ladling the soup into bowls beside the stove, he gestured toward the oven with his free hand.

"Why don't you get the bread out too? There's a cutting board in the cabinet to the right of the sink and knives at the end of the counter. You can put the bread in that." He gestured to a small wicker basket beside the knife rack.

She withdrew the board and set it on the counter, then moved to the oven, opened the door, and gave an appreciative sniff.

"Wow. That smells great. And it looks homemade."

"It is, but don't be too impressed, I have a bread machine, so there's no skill involved. All you have to do is follow the directions. I usually bake several loaves at once and pull them out of the freezer as I need them."

"The only homemade bread I ever had, fresh out of the oven, was at Elsa's. She made them at Christmas. It was amazing."

Hans frowned.

Was there a slight wistful tone in Anna's voice? Every other time she'd spoken about her sister, he'd gotten the impression neither had liked their living arrangements. That despite their blood tie, they'd been little more than strangers with no real feelings for each other.

Or had he misread her?

He hoped not.

He needed a girl no one loved. A girl who wouldn't be missed, who was in a downward spiral and in need of saving.

Sliding into his chair, he gestured to her bowl.

"Dig in."

After casting a doubtful look at the thick soup, she dipped her spoon in and took a tentative taste. Her expression cleared at once.

"Mmm. This is really good. I guess it was worth all those hours you spent chopping in the kitchen today. Is this an old family recipe? Like a dish your mother used to make or something?" His lips twisted at that ludicrous image.

He'd been lucky if she'd opened a can of soup, let alone made it from scratch.

"No. She wasn't much of a cook."

"Mine wasn't either." She helped herself to a piece of whole wheat bread.

"How about your sister? Does she like to cook?" Anna slathered the bread with butter, negating the whole-grain health benefits. He tried not to cringe.

"She knows how, but she makes a lot of stuff I don't like. Lots of times I just stick a frozen pizza in the oven. Then I get a lecture about eating healthier. It's one more thing we disagree about. No wonder we argue all the time." She rolled her eyes and dug back into the soup.

"Are you sure she won't miss you though?" Hans swiped a sparing dab of butter across his own bread, noting a brief flicker of emotion in her eyes at her question. Doubt perhaps? She masked it too quickly to be certain.

"She'll feel guilty. Like she failed at being a guardian. But I've always planned to leave the minute I turned eighteen, and she knew that. I'm sure she'll be glad to have her quiet life back in a few months sooner than expected. I doubt she'll waste a whole lot of time or effort looking for me." That was what he'd hoped to hear.

"So you still intend to head for Kent?" He kept the question casual and conversational.

"I guess." This time there was no mistaking the ripple of uncertainty that swept over her features.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. But I might think about it for another day or two. It's not like the buses are running yet anyway."

She'd given the ideal opening.

"Did you decide if you wanted to stay here tonight? Or would you rather I take you back to the shelter?" Twin creases appeared on her brow as she played with her soup.

"It's a lot nicer here."

"And there's a lock on the bedroom door, remember. Plus, I'll be at work tomorrow. That will give you a chance to think about your options."

"Yeah. That's true. I guess I'll stay. Thanks." The knot in his stomach unwound.

"Great. Now tell me about your vacation to Hawaii. I've never been there." He only half listened as she enthused about her holiday, thinking instead about his later plans in the evening…and tomorrow night. Everything was ready. And unless Anna said or did something to change his mind in the next twenty- four hours, she would be the chosen one.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAANNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET AWAY FROM THE PYSCHO BEFORE HE KILLS YOU LIKE IN A FREAKY MYSTERY HORROR MOVIE! WHEN YOU DIE IT WON'T BE MY FAULT BECAUSE-<strong>

**It actually will be my fault...huh. I just realised Anna wouldn't be able to hear me anyway, because she's not real O_O.**

**NOOOOOOO! SHE IS REAL! SHE JUST-**

**Sorry guys, I'm...just gonna...stop now. **

**Yeah, kinda' just wanna' reach in there and plonk Anna right where she belongs. Which is with ELSA YOU LITTLE-**

**Gaah! Shut up Jelsa Brain!**

**Next on How To Save Your Sister:**

* * *

><p>An omen?<p>

Could be.

"I thought I saw you pull up."

...If something, or someone, intrigues me, I investigate."

She looked back at him in surprise, and he locked gazes with her.

"The short answer is yes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Reeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww! I nnnneeeeeeeddddddd reeeeeeeevvvviiiiiiiieeeeeeewwwwwwwwssssssss pppppplllllleeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeee!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ren xxx**


End file.
